Phim D. Sera
10,000,000 | dfname = Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Tenshi | dfename = Human Human Fruit, Model: AngelThe Man of Many Knives: Sera reveals that she is an Angel woman | dfmeaning = Human, Angel | dftype = Mythical Zoan }} Phim D. Sera is the current Captain of the Feather Pirates, as well as a former Knight of the Flower Kingdom in North Blue. Exiled from her homeland after winding up on the side of a civil war the world government, she has since lead a life of piracy across North Blue. Appearance A petite woman, Sera Phim is not an imposing figure by any means. Standing at a meager 5'2" most tower over her, yet she doesn't seem all that small. There's an air of confidence that seems to exceed her size about her, as if she has a purpose. In terms of looks, Sera is a respectable beauty with milky white skin and golden hair. While Sera is not one that likes to show herself off, people find themselves attracted to her sparkling sapphire eyes. Her body is muscular and toned, as befitting a former knight. Sera's body is also noticeably scarred, from the gash across her left side to the burn marks that run down the upper part of her right arm. She always stands tall, as if at attention, which is a holdover from her past. This posture may seem to make her unapproachable, but the warm smile she sports helps her come off as a friend, even to those that would normally consider her enemies. Her normal attire consists of a blue backless shirt attached by some ties at her neck. This allows her to manifest her wings without destroying her clothing in the process. In addition, she wears semi-loose leggings underneath an armored skirt. Her arms and legs are covered in steel gauntlets and shin guards, which she uses to support her brawling style of fighting. Personality History Powers and Abilities As the captain of the Feather Pirates, Sera has complete control over her crew of pirates, nearly forty and all. She makes the long term goals of the crew and can direct them to achieve certain tasks. While not an overtly powerful crew, they are up and comers in paradise, a noteworthy aspect. Physical Abilities Sera is a powerful fighter, strong as any that may ply the four blues. She has enough power to press even veteran fighters to their utmost even while exhaustedFallen Knight: Sera fights against Sir Arthur even after being exhausted.. Sera is unique among many, in that her physical abilities can increase as the fight goes on. Even in her base form, at her weakest, she is fast enough to dodge numerous knives even with little notice, though some eventually managed to connectThe Man of Many Knives: Sera dodges numerous knives thrown by Longdagger . She is also capable of throwing a heavy barrel a significant distance with enough speed and force to throw a pirate with a bounty of 14 million off balanceThe Man of Many Knives: Sera throws a barrel at Longdagger. . This scales up the more wings she has, to the point where she can perform feats of significance. This includes things such as stopping a one ton racquet from hitting her with her wings aloneBiting Down Wings: Sera blocks Serena's racquet with her wings alone., or kicking an armored man with such force she was able to carve a hole through his side despite him raising his guardFallen Knight: Sera kicks Sir Arthur with a burning kick, blowing through his armor.. Sera is also durable, having taken numerous injuries. She has survived heavy injury, such as being run through with a great swordFallen Knight: Sera is stabbed by Sir Arthur., or being caught in a point-blank explosionBiting Down Wings: Sera is caught in Serena's bomb. without flinching. She has even continued fighting despite being completely exhausted, and even blocked explosions of great magnitude without injuryThe Sea of Flames: Sera blocks Tom's explosion from hitting the town behind her.. Noted Intellect While note a genius by any means, Sera is a fairly intelligent individual. Scholarly knowledge is nearly as important for an aspiring knight as combat prowess. The nation would not always be at war, so there would not always be a demand for martial prowess. Sera is an expert in the fields of Botany, Navigation, Ship Construction, and Religion. Many of these things have proven to be quite useful to her crew along with their travels. In combat, she is also known to use her mind to help her plan out strategies several steps ahead, and to come up with combinations that most opponents don't expect. Devil Fruit Phim D. Sera is the current user of the Hito Hito no Mi, Model: TenshiThe Man of Many Knives: Sera reveals that she is an Angel woman, a Mythical Zoan type devil fruit. This fruit gives her the power to turn into an Angel Woman. Transformation The most obvious physical change that Sera undergoes when she activates her devil fruit is that she grows snow white wings. She is currently capable of growing up to five of these wings without undue exhaustionFallen Knight: Sera uses her maximum wings. Each of these wings increases her body's physical power by an amount equal to her base form. In addition, a halo manifests over her head, providing a soft light through even the most rugged darkness. These wings are a cornerstone of Sera's fighting style, as she is able to harden them like steel. She will block and attack with them even as she is punching and kicking about, the up to 9 limbs she is able to fight with overwhelming most opponents. These wings have been known to block both swords and bullets.Fallen Knight: Sera deflects numerous bullets with her wings.Biting Down Wings: Sera blocks Serena's racquet with her wings alone. While Sera has a full zoan transformation, she has not yet been shown to utilize it, even in desperate situations. Devil Fruit Powers Sera's fruit is a mythical zoan, and as such it gives her some of the powers reserved to the angels. The three primary abilities she gains from this is the ability to purify the impureBiting Down Wings: Sera stands in Serena's poisonous bombs without ill effects., the ability to generate holy energy constructs or flamesBiting Down Wings:Sera shields the ship from Serena's bombs.The Gentleman Thug: Sera attempts to burn Longdagger with holy fire., and lastly the ability to increase her physical powers the more wings she manifestsFallen Knight: Sera gets faster and stronger the more wings she has out. The first, and to many the most minor, of the abilities that the Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Tenshi grants sera is that to purify impure substances, such as poisons, diseases, or other toxins. Angels were noted healers, and this trait has been passed down to her. She is capable of removing impurities from both herself and the area around her with efficiency, allowing her to stand in toxic environments with impunityBiting Down Wings: Sera stands in Serena's poisonous bombs without ill effects.. She can even remove it from other beings as well. This process seems fast, but not instantaneous. The second ability is that to generate holy energy and use it for various effects. This ability has been seen in two variants. One variant allows her to generate barriers or projectiles out of golden lightBiting Down Wings: Sera shields the ship from Serena's bombs., the other is her ability to generate holfy fire to burn her enemiesThe Gentleman Thug: Sera attempts to burn Longdagger with holy fire.. Neither of these abilities has shown any limits in their abilities, though each seems to burn a significant amount of stamina in order to utilize. The final ability that the fruit grants Sera the ability to enhance her own physical capablilities by manifesting more wingsFallen Knight: Sera gets faster and stronger the more wings she has out. This physical enhancement appears to follow a pattern of multiplying her physical abilities by the number of wings she currently has manifested. However, this ability has a drawback to it. Every time Sera creates an additional wing on her back, the rate at which she consumes her own stamina is doubled. This means that while creating a large number of wings will increase her power significantly, she has to be extremely careful not to use up all her staminaThe Sea of Flames: Sera collapses from the exhaustion of manifesting all her wings.. Sera has been shown to manifest up to five wings normally, and has manifested a maximum of thirteen at a single timeThe Sea of Flames: Sera creates thirteen wings to block Tom's explosion.. Synopsis Major Battles Bounty Trivia Quotes References